Processing systems, such as computers and smartphones, generally provide various methods in which a user can transmit information to another user. Examples of methods for transmitting information include email, text and/or multimedia messaging, and audio and/or video teleconferencing. At least some of these transmission methods, however, may provide information to a user at a time when the user is not in the best position to consider or act on the information. As a result, the user may be less attentive or receptive to the information when it is received than the user would be if the information was received at a more suitable time. In addition, many transmission methods allow users to receive unsolicited information from unknown users. Examples of unsolicited information include spam (i.e., unsolicited emails) and telemarketing phone calls or text messages. Many users find such information distracting and undesirable.